Fnatic
Fnatic is a European Organization that has been around since Season 1. History Pre-2013 Fnatic came into the Season 1 Worlds Championship with a roster of XPeke, Cyanide, Shushei, Lamia, and Mellisan. They would go 1-2 in groups losing to aAa and Epik Gamer. They would then 2-1 CLG, 2-0 Epik, 2-0 aAa, before meeting aAa again in the finals where they would win 2-1. Despite their season 1 success, they would completely miss out on Season 2 Worlds. 2013 They dominated the first ever EU LCS, placing first in spring season, spring playoffs, and summer playoffs only placing second in the summer split regular season. They would qualify for worlds, now with a roster of SOAZ, Cyanide, XPeke, Puszu, and YellOwStaR. They would top their group at 7-1 over Gambit, Samsung Ozone, Vulcan, and Mineski. They would then 2-1 Cloud 9 before falling 3-1 to Royal Club and finishing in 3rd/4th. 2014 Fnatic took a bit of a step back in 2014, after adding Rekkles as their new ADC, finishing 2nd in both spring and summer, they were able to beat SK Gaming to win spring playoffs, but lost to Alliance in summer finals. They still qualified for worlds, but would fail to escape a group with Samsung Blue, OMG, and LMQ. 2015 Fnatic would completely rebuild in 2015, with Huni, Reignover, Febiven, Steeelback replacing everyone but YellOwStaR. After a 2nd place spring season they would once again dominate Europe, winning spring playoffs and both summer season and playoffs, after re-signing Rekkles. They would make semifinals at both MSI and Worlds, before losing to SKT and KOO. 2016 Fnatic would lose Huni, Reignover, and YellOwStar, ending with a roster of Gamsu, Spirit, Febiven, Rekkles, and Klaj. This team would struggle greatly, barely making the playoffs, summer would bring Kikis and YellOwStaR in place of Gamsu and Klaj, but the team would still struggle, missing worlds for the first time since 2012. 2017 After the worst year in Fnatic's history, they rebuilt around Rekkles, bringing in SOAZ, Broxah, Caps, and Jesiz. The team had mixed results, but would eventually win the regional finals, sending them back to worlds. Fnatic would beat YG, KLG, and HKA to escape the play-in stage and join Longzhu, GAM, and Immortals in the group stage. They would start out a disastrous 0-3, but after beating GAM and IMT and all other games falling their way, they would end in a 3-way tie for 2nd at 2-4. They would then beat IMT and GAM again to complete the miracle run and escape the group. Their magic run would end in the quarters as RNG would beat them 3-1. 2018 In 2018, Bwipo would compete for and eventual take the starting top lane job. The team would also sign Hylissang to replace Jesiz. This roster would dominate the EU LCS, winning both splits as the #1 seed. They would once again reach semifinals at MSI and qualify for worlds. At world they would go 5-1 in a group with IG, 100 Thieves, and G-Rex, beating IG in the tiebreaker for 1st. They would then 3-1 EDG, 3-0 sweep C9, before getting swept by IG in the finals. 2019 Caps left the team in the offseason to join G2, so Fnatic brought in rookie Nemesis to fill the void. After a rough start, they were able to place 3rd in spring, and 2nd in summer, qualifying them for worlds as the second seed from Europe. Current Roster Top - Bwipo Jungle - Broxah Mid - Nemesis ADC - Rekkles Support - Hylissang Substitute - MagiFelix (Mid) Fantasy Outlook Fnatic is a weird situation where they are both over and underrated. They are overrated because, this is a worse team than last year, anyone expecting a repeat performance will likely be disappointed. They are also underrated, because G2 has all of Europe's hype behind them, with a lot of people forgetting that Fnatic is still a very good team. Fnatic plays much more calculated than some European teams, but they are still aggressive. Fnatic's Fantasy Ceiling depends on the Group Draw, an easy group would raise their value from middle-tier to top-tier in nearly every position. Fantasy Points per Game Regular Season Bwipo - 20.25 Broxah - 19.19 Nemesis - 22.48 Rekkles - 23.05 Hylissang - 18.43 MagiFelix - 4.03 Playoffs Bwipo - 14.44 Broxah - 15.92 Nemesis - 15.72 Rekkles - 17.75 Hylissang - 14.86 MagiFelix - 0.00